


Don't forget the women of La Belle

by Superbanana



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform, how they got together, ship these two hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbanana/pseuds/Superbanana
Summary: Just a one shot (possibly a two shot if I get time) about these two awesome characters, how they got together and general love of Maggies character





	Don't forget the women of La Belle

Maggie isn't some scared girl. She's travelled through hell to get to this desert town, been married, been widowed, been ridiculed for the way she don't stand like the other women folk and built herself back together again by her own two hands. She wears her dead husbands clothes, hat and gun belt and don't give a fuck what no biddies in back rooms say about that fact.

Maggie don't care about anyone 'cept her family. 

Well... maybe there was one more person on that list; Miss Callie Dunne maybe. Maybe.

Maybe she cares more than she'll say about the town whore turned teacher in these new strange times. Maybe she likes the way Callie cuts about not caring. Maybe she likes her eyes.

She never says anything to the woman course, just drops off the children to the school rooms. Sometimes she nods at the blonde who looks at her all innocent, like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, stood in front of her pristine blackboard.

Maggie doesn't want to think about everything that has been in the sweet looking mouth over the years. Those sorts of thoughts might lead to her punching a wall. 

Maggie ignores Callie in the street just like everyone else. She don't say how d'ya do in the hotel bar to Callie neither when they both shuffle in. She does watch her though, from her lonely corner, sipping the dogs piss beer that reminds her of her husband. 

Mostly, when she thinks of him, she just feels lonely as hell. She misses the weight of him some nights and the way she knew what the rest of her life would be as his wife... But things were different now. Maggie was an independent woman of independent means. She didn't need a man no more. 

Her eyes linger on Callie as the blonde smiles towards the ancient bar man. 

It dawns on her that she needs something though. 

\--

Callie don't bother so much with propriety as the other women. She flirts just enough to make folk uncomfortable. When Maggie started wearing men's clothes Callie seemed to just accept she'd taken on more than the dusty togs that day. Maggie wasn't sure if she knew quite what to do about that. 

Callie grins at her when she drops the kids off now and follows her out the door. Invites her to drop by for coffee after the kids go home. 

Touches Maggies arms a fair bit too when she says it. 

Maggie says she's busy as sternly as she can manage and notices the faint disappointment in Callies face. Maggie doesn't know what to do about any of it so she bustles off looking for Whitey. 

Callie watches her go. 

\-- 

After a time Maggie does go for that damned coffee, turns out whores know how to make a good cup of joe. They sit and read the paper together or they just talk about nothing. 

It's nice in a confusing let's-not-talk-about-it-way. 

Probably all part of the service Maggie tells herself irritably when Callie tops up her cup without asking one evening; even though she knows she's got no right to be irritated by it. She doesn't mean it about calling Callie a whore either. Not really. It's just an old reflex cutting in. 

Everybody has their own way to go and maybe Callie did hers the best. She's the richest woman in town after all and she seems happy. 

Hungry too though as she watches Maggie drink her coffee.

\--

Callies good company. She's funny in a way Maggie don't know how to be and she don't mind Maggie cussing or tracking dust into the house. 

They read the papers. Callie reads aloud and Maggie listens. 

Callies got a sweet voice, soft and southern. She sounds like a bird in a cage singing. 

After a while Callie tells Maggie her whole sad story and Maggie realises that she's wrong about the caged bird. 

Callie ain't caged after all; she's free now. 

Free to do what she wants, be who she wants, love who she wants-

\--

The first time It happened it took them both by surprise. 

Maggie had come round one evening with a bottle of whiskey. They'd started doing it more and more; enjoying the feeling of company as widows were doing all over the place. It was getting late and Maggie was putting down her cup on the side table, Callie was putting down the paper. Somehow their eyes met in the middle; their lips weren't too far behind.

Callie had kissed her with abandon, as if she'd been waiting for this moment a long time, right there on that fancy chaise lounge. Before that Maggie hadn't known how soft lips could be until Callies lips touched her own. Hadn't realised how deep what they were doing went to her until Callie was hoiking up her skirts and straddling Maggies legs. Maggie hadn't been able to stop shaking as she slid her hands reverently up those strong legs. Ankle to knee. 

Callie had just kissed her harder and rocked her encouragement. Maggie had wanted... things she didn't know she'd wanted before and Callie seemed to want it too. Wanted Maggie to-

And then she'd frozen. 

Callie had said she understood when Maggie hadn't done much but breathe heavy for long, torturous minutes. She'd been awful kind about it really; said it didn't matter and she hoped Maggie would still come by when she wanted to even as she fixed her pretty skirt and smoothed them down. 

Maggie had nodded, wide eyed and sick to her stomach with feelings she didn't understand.

She'd got out of that house as soon as she could to stand in her own empty home staring into the mirror at her reflection. 

Seemed to her that she looked awfully changed. Pale and scared maybe. 

\--

Second time it happened... Maggie was ready. 

Callie wasn't though. 

Maggie turned up at Callies door late in the evening a few beers floating in her guts to make her brave. 

Callie opened the door to her familiar knock almost warily. She still opened doors like a whore Maggie noticed. Quietly. So decent folks didn't hear it.

She looked only a little surprised when Maggie pushed her way in but she didn't tell her to get out or block the doorway. They hadn't talked since Maggie left them both rather hot and heavy but they'd been eyeing each other up when they thought no one was looking. 

It had seemed to Maggie in those long and lonely weeks without her evenings in Callies parlour that she'd been watching Callie for far too long. She didn't want to just 'see' anymore. 

She wanted to touch.

Maggie licked her dry lips warily as she watched Callies lean profile turned against her to shut the door, locking the useless bolt closed. Warding away the night time. 

Maggie didn't know why she bothered to do it. What use were bolts here anyhow? A hundred good Christian men could just drop down dead from mine gas and freak storms could level towns in seconds. The devil didn't stop for locks and they all had their end coming to them one way or another. 

"Everything alright Maggie?" Callie was facing her now, curiosity and something like hunger in her eyes as she stared at Maggie. The gas lamp drew shadows on her face. Tricked the mind into thinking Callie could almost be as nervous as Maggie felt right now. 

'Cept Callie was never really nervous.

"I've been thinking." Maggie said hoarsely to the watching woman she couldn't stop thinking about. Callie stared at her for a moment before the briefest cocketish smile flittered across her face. 

"Thinking? Huh, now that's a dangerous thing Maggie." Callie replied silkily. Maggie can't remember when her name said from this woman started to cause so much heart thumping but she hopes it doesn't stop anytime soon. 

Callie steps past Maggie just a touch too close and slides down onto her sofa. She was wearing that pink dress from her whoring days, choker round her neck like she was a dog on a lead and her ankles flashed above the line of her boots. Pale and dainty. 

Everything Maggie had never been and so damned beautiful it hurt Maggies heart to see it. 

"I reckon I don't know much about love. Not at all in fact." Maggie began stallingly, she felt awkward and bulky in this pretty parlour but it was true of course. Her husband had been a good man and they'd been happy as most but he was dead now and Maggie wasn't. Neither was Callie. 

Callie was watching her carefully. 

"That's a shame Maggie. Won't you sit with me?" Pat pat went Callies hand against the stiff fabric of the seat and Maggie stared at it. 

Sounded like gunshots.

These days most things sounded like gunshots. They were in the Wild Wild West after all. 

"N'aww. I got to say something." Maggie felt restless, something creeped in her thighs. Her shoulders were shaking like her damn limbs were coming loose. Callie lifted her head at the nervy words and seemed almost resigned as she nodded. 

Like she'd been expecting this. 

"Go on then. Quick though." 

Maggie clenched and unclenched her hands for a moment; wanting to say everything buzzing about in her head. It was hard and the words would never be as sweet coming from her lips anyway. She wasn't the best at soft things. She liked action. Action was the best proof. 

So she gave up talking before she started. 

She dropped to her knees heavily in front of Callie like a priest before the alter and slowly, gently, palms sweating, brought her hands up to cup that dear face. 

"Maggie, what-"

Maggie doesn't give Callie a chance to say much else. To ask questions Maggie doesn't know how to answer. She just leans in real close; which for her is words enough. Callies kisses don't feel anything like Maggies husbands. Callies softer than Maggie will ever be but she's more knowing too; she pulls Maggie up to her insistently far too soon until they're both half sitting, half laying.

Callie smells like perfume, tastes like coffee. Her hands don't shake as she tugs at Maggies face, her throat. 

Callie knows how to strip a man to his smalls better than most and Maggie doesn't suppose there'd be much difference between them and her; except maybe Maggie is more nervous. 

"Do you trust me?" Callie is already opening the buttons to Maggies shirt but she's slowing, letting Maggie decide. Letting her go if she needs to. 

Maggie isn't sure that this is the right time for long pauses. She wants action. She came here to be brave.

In the end she just smiles and finishes her buttons herself; making sure she keeps Callies gaze all the way. Callies eyes are greedy, her lips open just enough to breathe deeply. She's looking hungry again and Maggie blushes as Callie finally comes to life and pushes Maggies hands away to tug off the thin material of the shirt for herself impatiently. 

Like she's been waiting too long for this moment.

Callies sure hands keep moving like she doesn't want to give Maggie the time to change her mind. She traces Maggies chest, weighs her breasts like Maggies beautiful or something. It's so odd to be so naked with just her shirt off. She hadn't been this nervous before; not with her husband or the boy from back home when she was just young.

Callies smile is infectious now. She smiles as she pulls the rest of Maggies clothes clean off and then smiles even wider as she stands up demurely and starts with her own. 

Maggie feels a lump in her throat start up when Callie starts undoing her dress, her corset, each garter and stocking. She's beautiful and she's doing it slow just to tease. Like she really wants to make Maggie enjoy it. 

Maggie doesn't stop to wonder if Callie's done this before.

This feels like its just for Maggie. Callie's breathing just as hard as Maggie is as she pulls and stoops. Callie doesn't stop smiling until she's naked as the day she was born in front of Maggie. The curl of her long blonde hair dips over her shoulder, her small breasts are pert with hard nipples in the drafty parlour room, her slim waist falls into a shadow at her hips. She's pretty damn perfect and Maggie doesn't know what to do first. She wants to touch everywhere, wants to taste everything, wants to make this good for them both. 

Clumsily, she tries to pull Callie closer and sighs as Callie does it. Her skin is soft as butter, Maggie licks salt away from beneath Callies ribs and moves up, wants to claim new territories like all the cowboys talk about... only to groan as Callie drags one breast away from her, a hairsbredth from Maggies desperate mouth. 

She groans. She actually groans. 

"Shh' Callie coos into Maggies ear and Maggie feels everything inside her clench when the blonde goes on; 'I want to take care of you." 

Callies is still smiling as she lays a restful hand over Maggies shaking one. Shes all knowing as she pushes Maggie onto her back and slides between Maggies open thighs and presses deep. 

Something warm and damp burns against Maggies thigh from Callies centre and she knows what it means. Knows she wants that heat closer to her lips, her fingers, but she needs help. Callie just closes her eyes and rests her face against Maggies chest, her fingers drawing patterns on Maggies hip like there's no urgency at all. 

Maggie feels as though she'll explode somehow. Even the light touch on her hipbone is burning her. She feels a sympathetic gushing from the place that will always be female no matter how many trousers she wears.

Maggie tries to get her breathing under control as Callie just lays on her like a cat in the hot sun. 

"I've been dreaming about this for a long time." Callie says eventually; content as a queen. Maggie lets out a strange high pitched laugh. 

"You been dreaming 'bout me?" Maggie doesn't know if she believes it all somehow. Callies more beautiful than Maggie will ever be. She could have anyone and yet she'd chosen Maggie. It didn't make sense... None the less Maggie couldn't stop her hand from roaming down Callies soft back, the curve of the womans behind fit softy in the cushion of her palm. 

She'd believe the dream tonight at least.

"Not just this... but a lot of it was this." Callie says quietly. 

There's a promise in Callies voice that makes Maggie shiver. 

"Well... what else?" Maggie knows what she's asking but... she reckons she might die if Callie doesn't do something to her soon. 

Callie raises herself up on one elbow. Her hair still looks neat in a way Maggie never learned to do properly. She's beautiful and Maggie wants to kiss her again. 

"I want to take you to heaven." 

Callie says it matter of factly and Maggie can't help but laugh a little nervously. She ain't no angel. Neither of them are. The fact that they're doing this says a lot about that fact.

"Heaven? Ain't that a town north of Mexico?" 

Callie narrows her eyes and lets them linger on Maggies chest again. Those eyes always look too hungry. Maggie doesn't know if she'll be enough but Lord Jesus does she want to try tonight.

"N'aww,' Callie breathes pointedly against Maggies breast and seems delighted when Maggies hips rise up in silent plea. 'I reckon it's closer to home than all that." 

"Show me." Maggie begs gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched this awesome series and I'm a little bit in love with these two. Best of all is no one felt the need to kill one of them in the gun fight! Usually just do CTM but hell, these guys deserved something. 
> 
> SB


End file.
